


ABO

by kikiokikio



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha Venom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Eddie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikiokikio/pseuds/kikiokikio
Summary: 如题（根据预告瞎编。





	ABO

Eddie醒来。

他不确定自己是否醒来，火热与寒冷两种感觉同时击中他，在他每一寸皮肤上翻滚。他嗅见汗、血与灰尘，他嗅见恐惧，那恐惧源自他，源自他的胃，源自他的心。

夜晚，月光，薄薄的乌云。他眨掉泪水，眼角刺得生疼。鼻梁的伤口，颧骨的青紫缓慢愈合，像水迹蒸干，无所遁形。于是他再次听到。

Eddie。Eddie。

操啊。他想。操操操。

那声音嘶哑，残酷，它来自怪物，来自硫磺火湖。它在潮热的空气里盘旋，它攀上屋顶，它隐于黑暗，张开苍冷的眼。Eddie滚下床，他大声干呕。怪物纵声大笑，胸腔中呼啸疾风，暴雨倾盆，万物消亡。

Eddie扬声咒骂，操他的礼貌，去他的协商。

漆黑爬行，颜色冷然，颜色闪亮。这鬼东西勾住他的脚，像液体，像蜘蛛一样不断上爬。枯木燃烧，灰烬飘动，Eddie闻到那味道，他猛地捂住后颈。

他想，这他妈不行。

“没戏，”他说，“这他妈不行。”

怪物的獠牙刮过指节，“我以为我们达成共识了。”它咧开嘴，舌头黏糊糊舔着他手背。它盯着他，Alpha盯着Omega。

Eddie不用回头也知道它眯着眼喘息，这畜生蠢蠢欲动，它趴在他背上，饥饿透过汗衫向他传递热量，那是一条毒蛇，一匹恶犬的渴望。

要么生，要么死。

Eddie内裤湿了，但他不会承认，他拒绝承认。

“你会咬断我脖子。”他颤抖着声明。

怪物欺身，滑腻的触感紧贴，它顶住Eddie，用牙齿，用头颅，用恶意顶住他。它和颜悦色地说，“哦，Eddie。”它嘘声。那口气令他想到小学老师，在他倒不清十以上加减法的时候她会这样叹气，哦，Eddie。

Eddie恶心得更厉害，汗水滴答滴答敲上地板，水印儿里映出许多Eddie，许多黑色。

“别怕，小蚂蚁。”它又笑了。细爪拨开他的手，他猛地吸气，眼前一阵眩晕，红、黑与白交替，只有味道，唯有味道如此清晰。

Eddie感到一阵不平，用力捶了下地面。他的颈侧蹭上唾液，腺体在皮肤下抽动，那家伙舔他像舔一块硬糖，“柑橘，柠檬，”它凑近，“味道太多，来不及品尝。”

牙齿，皮肤，血管。

信息素。

Eddie尖叫。

轮胎与地面摩擦，楼下的刹车声，枪弹上膛，防具碰撞，那动静无限放大，潮水般涌入，他睁眼时撕裂夜色，纤毫毕现。怪物柔和地叹了口气，砂砾被卷起，飞尘杳无踪迹。

联结。联结。联结。

他，他与它，他们撞碎玻璃跳了下去。

枪口对准Eddie。

他毫发无伤，缓慢地举起双手。

“伙计们。”他说，它说，“相信我，你们不会想这么做的。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 瞎写的，一键刹车。  
> （预告）  
> 我：电影还没上我是不会瞎编的。  
> （继续预告）  
> 我：我真的不会瞎编的。  
> （真香定律.jpg


End file.
